Don't Be Gone Too Long
by Deadpool-girl
Summary: Thirteen year old Sohma Hatsuharu and Higurashi Kagome thought they'd be friends forever. From their first encounter in elementary school, the two became inseparable; they did everything together. Yet fate had other plans. Read full summary inside, this story is an adopted one; the original one being "Memories of a Broken Heart" by TriforceandSheikahArts. Rated M, just in case
1. Prologue

_Hello readers, I am sorry for the wait. I know you all are anticipating the continuation of the wondrous story done by TriforceandSheikahArts. Since Triforce did such a good job, I will leave the chapters unchanged (except for some grammatical errors and misspellings that I might find) and will just pick up from where she left off. I will try my best to do this story justice and hope you guys will enjoy it as much as Triforce's. So without further a due, here is chapter one, done by TriforceandSheikahArts._

_**Disclaimer**__** – **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fruits Basket is property of Natsuki Takaya. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. She received no profit from the creation of the story and is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to either InuYasha and/or Fruits Basket. No copyright infringement is intended_

_**Author's Note:**__ Kagome's adventures in Feudal Japan will occur in this story. Also, Kagome's parents are divorced. _

**Don't Be Gone Too Long**

**Summary and Prologue**

* * *

**Summary:** Ten year old Sohma Hatsuharu and Higurashi Kagome thought they'd be friends forever. From their first encounter in elementary school, the two became inseparable; they did everything together. This led to speculations and rumors that both kids harbored feelings for each other. Although Kagome's feelings were mostly friendship, Haru, on the other hand, loved Kagome. Just when he was prepared to confess his feelings, he learns that Kagome will be moving to London, England, to live with her father. Meanwhile, Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma Household, has ordered that Kagome must have her memories erased before her departure. Hurt, heartbroken and scared, Haru knows he can do nothing but watch as the most important person in his life forgets he ever existed.

* * *

"Higher Haru-kun!" a young girl laughed as she soared high into the air on a swing she was currently using in the park.

"Ugh, try this!" Hatsuharu Sohma cried, pushing her back with all his strength. "How's that?" he laughed watching her ascend.

"Amazing!" she giggled, enjoying the sensation of the wind tickling her face. "Haru-kun, you're so strong!"

He groaned, looking downwards

…

…

"Hmm?" she stopped swinging and noticed Haru studying his shoes. "Haru, what's wrong?" She jumped off the swing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…"

Her eyes narrowed. Angered by the lack of response, she tried again. "Haru-kun, what's wrong?"

"…"

Her right eye twitched. _Haru-kun,_ she snarled, her cheeks puffed. _Why aren't you answering me! _Stomping a foot in the sand, she slapped both hands onto his shoulders, shaking him senselessly. "Hatsuharu Sohma, you better answer me right now! Answer me! What's wrong?!"

He groaned and gently pushed her away. Avoiding her gaze, he mumbled, "Nothing's wrong, Kagome-chan, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure Haru-kun and I'm captain of the math club."

Haru cracked a grin. Everyone in their grade knew how much Kagome stunk at math.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed. "Kagome-chan, its nothing… can we forget about this, _please_?"

Her jaw dropped. Haru-kun rarely used that word.

"Oh, um, okay…" Now she looked away.

Haru coughed. "Want to get some ice-cream?" He offered her a hand, "My treat."

Kagome grinned and clasped her hand with his. "How can I turn down such an offer?" She giggled, allowing him to lead them towards the ice cream parlor.

* * *

Walking hand in hand up the steps to Sora Shrine, Hatsuharu and Kagome talked quietly, recounting their favorite daily events.

"Kagome-chan, are you home?" Her uncle Higurashi Shimizu called.

"Hai, Oji-chan," she responded loudly. "Haru-kun's here too."

"How surprising," he responded, his voice playfully laced with sarcasm. "I haven't seen Hatsuharu in ages." The two watched as Shimizu emerged from the warehouse, sporting a typical pair of black Hakama and a matching white haori. His grey hair tied back in a ponytail curled towards the ends, as he walked towards them while adjusting his glasses.

"Hello there," he waved. "Kagome-chan, I'm happy you're home. Hatsuharu, it's a pleasure to see you. And I'm not surprised to see that you're always with my Mei. She is a beautiful girl, no?" He joyfully elbowed Haru's side.

Hatsuharu smiled politely while Kagome whined, "Oji-chan, don't say that, it's embarrassing!"

"But it isn't Kagome-chan." He shook his head. "I'm merely pointing out the obvious." He chuckled, removing his glasses. "Kumiko has already prepared dinner. We've been waiting for you to come home." Kumiko was Kagome's aunt, who possessed a large passion for cooking.

"I'll get washed up, Oji-san." Kagome regretfully withdrew her hand from Haru's grasp. "I hope you both weren't waiting too long." She offered a meek bow in apology.

Shimizu flicked his wrist, "Nonsense, no need to apologize. Kumiko finished cooking no less than five minutes ago. You're not late at all."

"Oh." She blushed. "That's good then."

Shimizu laughed. "Hatsuharu, would you like to join us? Kumiko always makes too much, and we always love your company—especially a certain someone." He shot Kagome a coy look. She retaliated by sticking out her tongue.

Haru snickered. "I'd like that very much, Shimizu-san."

He grinned. "Wonderful. Now then, both of you wash up and then join us in the dining room for dinner."

"Hai, hai…" they responded, following behind him into the house.

* * *

Stomach full, Haru left the Higurashi's and returned home an hour later. Entering the main portion of the Sohma house, he shut the sliding door behind him and recalled the wonderful meal he had with Kagome's family. He smiled upon remembering the multiple times Shimizu attempted to tease her, and Kumiko kept insisting she eat more food.

"Hatsuharu," Hatori, his older cousin, whispered, catching his attention. "Where have you been? You should have returned home hours before when school ended."

Haru shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Hatori countered, enclosing the gap between them.

Haru looked away. Hatori continued to speak. "You were with your friend outside of the family, Higurashi Kagome, weren't you?"

Haru grunted a response. "What if I was?"

Hatori shook his head. "Hatsuharu, you should know better than getting close to someone outside of the family. It's not good. It will only result in pain." Thoughts of his past lover Kanna came to mind. "It's not good if you keep spending so much time with her. After all, it won't end well." He advised, speaking from experience.

Haru balled his hands into fists, trembling, but refused to say anything, understanding where his cousin was speaking from.

Hatori studied the boy and noted the balled fists. "Hatsuharu," he warned. "Don't get angry at me. I'm merely stating the truth."

Haru exhaled loudly, rubbing his temples.

Hatori spoke. "Akito-sama summoned me today. We had a discussion about you, concerning your friend." Haru's face paled. He continued. "Akito-sama wishes to see you tomorrow. He wants to speak with you. However, for now, we will speak in my study. Please follow me."

Haru growled through his throat but followed behind Hatori, already knowing where this conversation would lead.

Hatori watched his younger cousin out of the corner of his eye, frowning. _Hatsuharu, I'm truly sorry,_ he thought._ I hope you'll one day forgive me._

* * *

Hatsuharu dragged his backpack across the sidewalk as he walked to school. Passing through the park, he took small steps, lost in thought. _How am I supposed to tell her?_ He wondered, heartbroken. _How does someone tell their best friend they have to forget them?_

Earlier this morning, Akito, the head of the Sohma household, called Hatsuharu and Hatori in for a discussion concerning Kagome. True to Hatori's words last night, Akito wanted Kagome's memories erased. He claimed that Hatsuharu's relationship with her was putting the family in danger, even though Kagome was the only one known to be able to hug members of the zodiac without causing them to transform.

"_I don't care! I want her gone! Hatori, call her in soon and erase her memories! I want her out of Hatsuharu's life immediately!"_

And just like that, she was to be erased from his life. All their happy and fun memories would be nothing more than a distant memory to Hatsuharu—and an unknown, forgotten past to Kagome.

_Kagome-chan, I don't want you to forget me._ Hatsuharu was beyond upset. He wanted no more than to punch and break something; release all this pent-up frustration he had brewing inside him. Black Haru, his other side, was more than ready to emerge and wreak unsuspecting havoc upon anyone who stood in his way. Eyes narrowed, he hissed and scanned the park area, searching for someone or something to punish… however, instead, he heard the sound of sobs.

_What the heck?_

Curious, he began to follow the sounds until he reached a sight that tore his heart in two. Sitting on an empty bench with her backpack lazily tossed to the side was none other than Kagome. Mounds of crumpled tissue surrounded her feet and covered her lap. Haru's mouth hung open. All thoughts of anger vanished from within as he trudged forward and stood before her. Not waiting for her to speak, he knelt down and placed a hand on her knee. She jumped, startled, pieces of tissue scattering in all directions.

"H-Haru-kun?" she stuttered, her heart pounding.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, not using to seeing her cry.

Her bottom lip trembled. "Last night I got a phone call," she whispered, "from my father." Haru tensed. Kagome rarely spoke of her father. All that Haru knew was that he was an executive who worked overseas in England.

"Well, what did he say?"

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath. "Don't get mad," she whispered. "Promise me you won't."

He titled his head to the side. "I promise."

She looked away. "Dad said he talked with Momma a couple nights ago… the two d-discussed things over and decided that I should no longer be living with Oji-san and Oba-san. Instead, they think I should live with Dad in England."

Haru's voice cracked. "That means that you'd be leaving Japan."

Kagome gulped. "Hai, Haru-kun… that's correct."

Right there and then, Haru knew his whole world had crashed in two. Unable to speak coherently, he merely fell to his feet, his gaze downcast. Kagome looked up, sniffling when noticing small droplets trailing from Haru's cheeks.

She leaned over causing more tissues to fall. "H-Haru-kun, don't c-cry. Seeing you cry makes me want to c-cry even more." Fresh tears lined her eyes. "Hatsuharu!" she croaked and launched herself forward causing them both to fall to the ground.

Haru leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She buried her head inside his neck, crying and whimpering. Hatsuharu bit on the insides of his cheeks knowing he couldn't tell Kagome of Akito's orders.

_I can't tell her, at least not yet… it would only break her already wounded heart…_

Haru licked his chapped lips. "Kagome-chan, do you want to get some ice cream?"

She hiccupped. "Haru-kun, what about school?" she looked up through her tear-stained lashes, her cheeks bright red from crying.

He scoffed. "Forget about school today… at least for now."

For once Kagome agreed with him. "O-Okay, Haru-kun, let's go get ice cream."

* * *

Hatori Sohma sat at his desk, writing in a notebook. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, his thoughts revolved around Hatsuharu and his little friend Kagome Higurashi.

_Hatsuharu, what am I to do with you? _He stopped writing his pen hovering in midair.

Just then, the telephone rang. Snapped out of his thoughts, Hatori reached for the phone and answered it. Much to his surprise, it was the secretary from the local middle school.

"Hello, is this Sohma Hatori? I am calling from Kaibara Middle School."

Hatori answered. "Yes, this is Hatori Sohma."

The secretary sighed in relief. "Splendid. I am calling to inform you that a member of your family, Sohma Hatsuharu, failed to arrive to class today. Is there a specific reason for his absence?"

His eyes narrowed. "Hatsuharu was not feeling well. I felt it was best to keep him home today. He will return to school tomorrow." He lied easily on the spot.

"Be sure to provide him with a note for his absence," the secretary informed him. "Sohma Hatsuharu will need it for when he returns to school tomorrow. As well, I hope he feels better."

"Thank you and I will write him a note."

"Good day—"

"Might I ask a question?" Hatori interrupted her from terminating the conversation. "I wish to ask a question. Is Higurashi Kagome absent?"

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Why, yes, she is. In fact, I was going to call her home next."

"_I see." _It all made sense now.

"Is there a problem you have with this?" She sounded overly curious, Hatori deduced.

He answered in a natural tone, "There is no problem. I was merely concerned, that's all. Thank you for answering my question. Have a good day." He hung up before the secretary could respond. Fingering the phone's cord, he swiveled around in his chair to face the garden. A few seconds later, he arose from his seat and reached for his jacket and car keys.

* * *

Hatsuharu and Kagome exited from the ice cream parlor appearing much happier than before. Although an aura of unease still lingered around them, the two seemed far more content. Kagome walked with her head leaning against Haru's shoulder, a small smile forming across her face.

"Thank you, Haru-kun," she murmured. "For helping me feel a bit better."

He opened his mouth to respond but stopped. Kagome noticed his stumped look and glanced up; noticing what caused the boy to halt. Standing less than ten feet from them was Hatori Sohma, looking beyond disappointed.

"Hatsuharu, Kagome," he hissed. "Why are you both not in school?"

They bore similar expressions each saying the same thing: Oh shoot!

"I want an explanation." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why did you both skip school?"

"It's none of your concern Hatori!" Hatsuharu shouted, trying to remain calm in front of Kagome.

Hatori arched a brow. "That's not a good enough excuse, Hatsuharu. You both should know better." His eyes wandered towards Kagome. He then said, "I suppose the reason for your lack of attendance was because of the news Hatsuharu passed to you this morning, Kagome, no?"

Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?" What was Hatori talking about? Haru hadn't told her anything.

Noticing her lack of understanding, Hatori decided to elaborate. "If Hatsuharu has not told you yet, then I suppose I shall." Kneeling down to reach her height, he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Kagome, you are aware of our… family situation, correct?" She nodded. Hatori continued. "And you are also aware of our family's head, Akito-sama?"

"Hai." She didn't like where this was going.

Hatori adjusted his tie. "Well, Kagome, Akito-sama has decided that it's been long enough that you know our secret."

Kagome blinked, confused. "Hatori-san, I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean."

Hatori sighed. "To put it at best Kagome, your memory needs to be erased."

"I-I have to have my memory erased?" She repeated her voice crackling. "Are you certain, H-Hatori-san?"

He heaved a sigh, but nodded. "Yes Kagome, your memory needs to be erased."

Kagome's jaw dropped while tears flowed down her cheeks. She let go of Haru's hand before launching herself into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. "No," she cried. "It's not fair."

Haru pulled her close, running his hands through her hair. Trying to remain calm, he glowered towards Hatori. "I hate you," he mouthed.

Hatori looked away, beyond hurt by Hatsuharu's words. _But I suppose I deserve them_, he realized with a frown. _After all, I'm the one_ _who will be taking his best friend's memories away from her for live. _Breathing heavily, he clamped a hand atop his mouth and shut his eyes feeling a gust of wind trickle across his face.

_Again, Hatsuharu, I am sorry… so sorry… maybe one day you will forgive me…_

* * *

Hatsuharu sat in Kagome's room, watching as she gathered items she would be bringing with her to England. With her clothing already packed, all that remained were several smaller items to pack. Unbeknown to Hatsuharu however, Kagome had stopped packing for a moment and was busy staring towards something… a photograph to be specific.

_Oh no._ Fresh tears lined her eyes. Sniffling again, she reached for a tissue and blew her nose before turning around heading straight for Haru. She then thrust the photo into his lap, looking anywhere but in his direction. Haru arched a brow and looked down at the photograph. He stopped breathing.

"Kagome-chan, I—ah." He was tongue-tied and lost. Kagome's eyes drooped, and she chose to sit herself quietly on the bed right next to him. She leaned against him, her thumb running across the photo's frame.

"Nee, Haru-kun, will you promise me something?" She questioned.

He eyed her. "Of course, Kagome-chan, what is it?"

She sighed. "… Even though I'll be losing my memories of us tomorrow, will you promise that you'll never forget me?" She looked towards him with tear-filled eyes. Shoulders trembling, she tried to maintain some composure. Haru frowned, never liking the sight of seeing his best friend cry.

Reaching for her hands, he smiled sadly. "Of course I'll always remember you, Kagome-chan. You're my best friend … you're someone that I can never forget."

"I'm glad to hear that, Haru-kun," she sniffled. "That makes me smile."

This time his gaze drooped. Shutting his eyes, he leaned against her frame for support, beginning to tremble. _Why—why can't we be happy?_ He wondered, breathing in her scent. _Why… why is life so cruel? Why is life so unfair? _And with that, a single tear streamed down his face.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

After picking up Kagome from her house for the last time, Hatori drove her to the Sohma compound where he escorted her into the main room. There stood a somber looking Hatsuharu. Locking eyes with him, Hatori led the duo to a small room where he closed the door behind him.

"Kagome, Hatsuharu," he addressed them. "You will have five minutes to say goodbye. Afterwards, I'll return to complete the task. Call me if you need anything." They watched him leave and shut the door, waiting until they could no longer hear his footsteps.

When Haru felt certain Hatori was gone, he turned to Kagome who was watching him with frightened eyes. Scooting close, he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight.

"H-Haru-kun," she wheezed. "I don't want to forget!" She wept louder. Haru tried his best to console her, but he, too, felt the same. He didn't want Kagome's memories to be erased either.

Clutching her tighter, Haru held onto her for dear life as though she was a life preserver and he was a drowning victim.

"Haru-kun…" Reluctantly she pulled away from his embrace. "I have something I want to give you." Slowly removing the locket from her neck, she placed it into his palms.

His hands trembled. "No, I can't take this, it's yours." He protested.

She shook her head. "No Haru-kun, I want you to have it."

"But it's important to you!" He shouted. "It wouldn't be right if I kept it."

Kagome ignored his comments. "Here, let me put it around your neck." Before he could rebut, she snatched it from his grasp and moved to sit behind him, clasping the necklace to his neck. "There," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's on."

"Kagome-chan," he whispered, turning to face her. "I—"

She shook her head. "No more complains Haru-kun. I want you to have it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Pink sprinkled across his cheeks. She giggled. "Haru-kun, I want you to have it, that way whenever you miss me, you can just look at the locket."

"Kagome-chan, I—"

"Hatsuharu, Kagome," Hatori said, opening the door. "Your time is up. Please follow me."

Those words were the ending works for both Kagome and Hatsuharu.

* * *

"I apologize for all this, Kagome. I trust that you will one day find happiness again."

"Thank you, Hatori-san."

"Are you ready?" Nodding, Kagome sucked on her bottom lip and glanced towards Haru for what would be the final time. Haru stared towards her with sadness and was about to reach out for her, only to be stopped by Hatori. Glowering, he sent his elder cousin a look full of hatred and disgust. Hatori merely frowned and shook his head.

_I deserve that for what I'm about to do, _he thought gravely.

"Haru-kun," Kagome spoke, feeling Hatori place a hand on her forehead. "Thank you for being such a good friend and always being there for me… you were always so kind to me."

"Kagome-chan…" Haru sniffled, not knowing what else to say.

"You were my best friend and someone who I cherished dearly." She continued.

Hatori's eyes widened.

"_Hatori-kun, I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to protect you. Forgive me."_

"_Hatori-kun, I'm so glad to have met you, and even happier to have fallen in love with you."_

Kanna's voice rang through his mind and instantaneously caused him to frown. Casting a glance towards Hatsuharu, his frown grew at the sight of his younger cousin on the verge of tears. Suppressing his own, Hatori swallowed and pressed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Focusing on the task, he applied slight pressure to Kagome's head as a sign that it was time.

Sighing, Kagome offered Haru one last smile. "I'm so sorry, Haru-kun. I'm so sorry." Tears streamed down her face as she glanced towards her best friend with a sad grin. "I hope that you'll always remember me." A sudden light erupted within the room and seconds after, Kagome fell back hitting the ground with a thud.

* * *

A/N: The new title came for the song "Don't Be Gone Too Long", sung by Chris Brown and Arianna Grande. I thought the song fit the story perfectly and so put it as the title, plus it has been stuck in my head for the longest. I plan to be updating every three weeks, though plans might change, if nothing wrong happens this schedule will be kept. Until next time.

P.S. Sorry for the wait again, I just wanted to give myself enough time to plan where I want to take this


	2. Hatsuharu POV

**Chapter One: **Hatsuharu's Perspective

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is from the wonderful SheikahLover and I hold no claim to Fruits Basket or Inuyasha, those belong to their wonderful (respective) authors.

**Author's Note: **From now on, the story will occur three years in the future.

* * *

"_Class, we have a new student joining us. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. She just moved here from Tokyo, so please be kind to her." The teacher, Ms. Jennings, smiled warmly as she introduced a girl with shoulder length ebony hair and blue eyes to the class._

_"Hello," the girl smiled. "I hope we can all be friends." She bowed politely._

_Ms. Jennings smiled. "Thank you, Kagome. Now, your seat is beside Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu, please raise your hand." A boy with white and black hair raised a hand, a bored expression plastered across his face. Ms. Jennings suppressed a groan as she ushered Kagome to take her seat._

_"Hai, Sensei." She complied and walked down the aisle, trying to ignore the looks of anger and jealously directed her way from the female population of the class. Blushing, she set her bag down and took her seat._

"_Now, where was I?" Ms. Jennings questioned herself. "Oh yes, the division tables…" Back to teaching, she turned to the blackboard and began writing a series of simple equations._

_Kagome, meanwhile, withdrew her newly purchased notebook and stared towards the board groaning. "Not math," she hissed. Math was her most unpleasant nightmare; it was also her least favorite and worst subject. "I'd rather be in French right now." She grumbled under her breath and looked around the class. Deciding to look at the person sitting next to her, she saw the boy sported the same bored expression as before. Stifling a laugh, she tore a piece of paper out of her book and scribbled a brief message, passing it to him._

_A white brow rose as he unfolded the note. 'Hello.' It read. He looked to the right and saw her flash him a small, nervous smile. He blinked his expression neutral. For a moment, Kagome thought he would crumble the note or snort and look away, but he did the opposite and actually replied._

…

"Kagome-chan…" Hatsuharu opened his eyes, yawned, and noticed that he was not in his elementary school classroom but his bedroom. "Damn it." He hissed and turned over, facing the nightstand. He looked closely and saw a picture—no, the picture; the one she gave him before her memories were erased.

_"Nee, Haru-kun, will you promise me something? Even though I'll be losing my memories of us tomorrow, will you promise that you'll never forget me?"_

…

"I could never forget you, Kagome-chan," he murmured into his pillow, his eyes locked on the picture. "I still care about you."

_"I'm glad to hear that, Haru-kun. That makes me smile."_

Rolling onto his back, Hatsuharu gazed towards the ceiling and fingered the locket she had given him. To this day, he still wore it, never having once removed it. Running his fingers up and down its smooth surface, he frowned and shut his eyes. "Kagome-chan," he murmured. "I wonder how you're doing… how are things in England?"

…

…

Sighing loudly, he shook his head and turned away from his nightstand to face the wall. _I can't start this now, _he thought._ Every time I do, it just ends with another sleepless night…_

"But I can't help it," he hissed venomously. "… I miss her and want to see her again, even if it's just once more."

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

As usual, the four Sohmas and their three female friends; Tohru Honda, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima sat on the school's rooftop eating their lunches. Tohru and Momiji dominated most of the day's conversation while Yuki, Kyo and Uo occasionally joined in. Hana and Hatsuharu, on the other hand, barely spoke besides the occasional nod or grunt.

Hatsuharu yawned and rubbed his eyes, barely paying attention to his friends and lunch. Although he was hungry, starvation was the last thing on his mind. Instead, he kept thinking about a certain ebony haired, blue-eyed girl.

_Kagome-chan…_

"Haru, is something wrong?" Momiji inquired curiously. His cousin was much quieter than usual. He poked his side. "Is something bothering you?"

"Huh?" All other conversations ceased as five pairs of eyes zoomed in on Momiji and Haru.

_Great, _Hatsuharu thought sarcastically, _just what we needed, an audience._

"Ah, Hatsuharu-san," Tohru cried worriedly. "You're not sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine," he spoke calmly. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh… about what?"

"About someone," he answered simply, looking away from Tohru.

"And who might that have been?" Yuki questioned, looking towards his younger cousin keenly.

"Someone," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Answer the question already stupid!" Kyo shouted, raising a fist in protest.

"Please don't start anything," Tohru begged Kyo. "Please?"

"Uh… Fine!" Kyo blushed, his cheeks and ears stained red. Yuki, who sat beside him couldn't help but smirk, choosing to keep his comments to himself.

"So, are you really okay?" Momiji voiced, leaning against Haru. Momiji always worried about his cousin, especially when Haru went through his 'depression stage' six years ago. To this day, the rabbit never knew why it occurred, and he always worried that his cousin might slip back into the funk again.

"Is it about _that_?" He questioned, referring to the unknown cause of his six-year depression.

"Mmm…" the Ox grunted his expression neutral.

"Haru~" Momiji whined. "Answer me."

"…"

Haru placed a hand on Momiji's head and offered a small smile. While it was no answer, it was at least a start.


	3. Kagome POV

** Chapter Two: **Kagome's Perspective

* * *

_A boy with black and white hair… Memories of swings and ice cream…_

_Tears… Moving… Forgetting…_

"_Your memory needs to be erased."_

"Huh?" Rising up from her sleeping bag, Kagome glanced around her surroundings. She and her friends were once again sleeping outside because of InuYasha. She puffed her cheeks at the thought and laid back down, trying to shut her eyes and return to sleep.

_It's not even morning yet,_ she realized unhappily. _I should still be able to get some sleep, but I just can't shake off those weird dreams. _Lately, Kagome had not been sleeping well. Every time she shut her eyes, she'd been bombarded with vision-like dreams. _They're mostly flashes, but they all look like a younger me with some weird white and black haired boy… and what's with all the ice cream?_

She slapped her forehead with a hand. "Ugh, it's no use, I can't sleep now… my mind is too jumbled." She slowly withdrew herself from the sleeping bag. Unintentionally, it caused her best friend Sango to wake.

"Hmm, Kagome-chan, is something wrong?" She yawned, stretching her limbs.

"No, nothing's wrong, Sango-chan," Kagome whispered wirily, turning around to face her.

"Was it another dream?" Sango asked, referring to what Kagome had confined to her in their previous trip to a nearby hot spring. Kagome nodded, smiling lightly. Frowning, the slayer ran a hand through her hair and scooted closer towards Kagome.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She suggested, quietly rising to her feet. "Maybe go for a walk?"

"I'd like that," Kagome said. "Can we go now?"

"Hai, hai…"

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat by a grassy field, staring out towards the brightly lit sky. A small lake was not far from them, and seemed to glisten brightly as the moon's rays reflected on top of it.

"So, what dream was it this time?" Sango asked, placing a hand on Kagome's knee, squeezing it gently.

"A weird one," Kagome sighed and leaned forward. "This time, I heard a man's voice." She decided to leave out the ice cream and swings, already knowing Sango would not understand.

"What was the man's voice saying?" Sango asked, curious.

"Your memory needs to be erased."

"Pardon?"

"That's what the voice said in my dream," she whispered.

"How odd," Sango murmured.

"Ugh…" Kagome sighed and fell back onto the grass, spreading her arms and legs out. Sango watched her silently and observed her friend, she noticed the lines under her eyes were more pronounced and her skin was paler than usual. It seemed like those dreams were causing her friend quite a bit of stress and lack of sleep. Sango wished she could help Kagome, but the only advice she had would be to suggest that the girl return to her own time.

_Maybe being with her family might help her,_ Sango thought.

"Nee, Kagome-chan, might I suggest something?" She inquired politely.

Kagome sat up. "Sure, Sango-chan. What is it?"

Sango bit her lip. "Perhaps, you'd be happier if you returned to your own time. After all, there are better medical facilities, so you might be able to determine the cause of your dreams, no?"

"But what about the restoration of the Shikon?" she questioned, getting to her feet. Months ago, their group, along with the aid of Sesshomaru, Koga and Kikyou, had managed to kill Naraku after a year. Yet, in the process of killing the hanyou, Kagome had accidentally shattered the jewel… again. Thus, for a second time, the group is on a quest to restore the jewel to its former glory.

Kagome cringed at the memory.

"Well, we can gather some of the shards on our own for a while. With Naraku gone, it will be much easier to collect them." Sango hoped she sounded convincing enough. In her opinion, Kagome should return home for a while. Being with her family might help her settle down a bit. "You could always come back in a few weeks. Houshi-san and I can handle InuYasha for you, and Shippou-kun will support whatever decision you make."

Kagome thought it over. "Well, I haven't seen Mama, Grandpa and Souta-kun in a while."

"And what about that building you were referring to before?" Sango pointed out. "The tall thing or something…"

"High school!" shrieked Kagome as she fell to her knees. "Crap! I've already missed the first three weeks!" Tears lined her eyes as she pulled at her hair. "How could I be so stupid and forget something as important as high school!" After barely passing the last year of middle school, Kagome was lucky to be accepted into any high school.

"Ah." Sango blinked, watching her friend panic. "And maybe returning would be beneficial for your health, too."

"I shouldn't head home, I need to head home!" Kagome corrected her friend, still looking on the verge of death. "Still … how could I forget? How could I be so stupid?" Shaking her head, she sighed and looked towards the sky. "Well, there's no use in complaining about it, when I might as well try and do something about it." She corrected herself.

Sango stared, stunned. Her friend went from crying and screaming to hopeful and determined in a matter of… seconds? Hesitantly, she asked, "And that would be?"

"I need to get ready to leave now!" Kagome shouted. "If I pack now, I should be ready within an hour," she spoke more to herself than Sango.

"But Kagome-chan, it's still dark," Sango protested, watching as Kagome started to walk back towards the campgrounds.

"But it will be light out soon enough, and when that happens, I want to be ready to go!" And with that, she took off at full speed into the woods. Sango's jaw dropped and her eye began to twitch. Talk about a quick change of emotions. However, something had then dawned on her. Mouth dropping even more, she began to wave her arms in protest.

"Kagome-chan, wait!" She shouted, running behind her. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

"Mama, Souta-kun, Gramps, I'm home," Kagome cried, walking out of the well. "Ah, it's so good to be home." Smiling, she deposited her backpack on the ground and started to walk towards their two-story house.

True to her word, Kagome had packed her bags after returning to the campsite—after being redirected by Sango. In the process of packing, however, she had woken up InuYasha. When he saw her actions, he knew her ambitions and started to yell at her. Kagome tried her best to ignore his screams and protests, but towards the end she could tolerate it no longer and loudly screamed, "SIT!" before asking Sango if she could borrow Kirara to return to the well. Wishing her friends good luck and giving each a hug, she departed with Kirara, never looking back.

Kagome opened the front door and entered the house. "Hello, is anyone home?"

"Oh Kagome-chan," Kun-loon, her mother, smiled as she turned towards her daughter. She was standing in front of the stove with one hand handling a pot and the phone pressed under her ear. "Yes, Kumiko, it's Kagome-chan. She just arrived home right now." Her aunt Kumiko and her uncle Shimizu were the only ones outside of the household that knew about Kagome's time traveling expedition. Shimizu loved to hear of her adventures—mostly the fights, much to Kun-loon and Kumiko's chagrin. Whenever he had the chance to speak with InuYasha, they'd spend hours talking about demons and fighting—though he knew nothing of the art of combat. Kumiko, on the other hand, was not fond of the demons or fighting, but loved to listen to Kagome describe and depict the scenery. An avid painter, Kumiko had given Kagome a camera for her sixteenth birthday so that she could take pictures and bring them back to share.

"Of course I'll tell her. Actually, right now would be the best time," Kun-loon said as she reached for a spoon.

Kagome raised a brow and sat down. _What are they discussing?_

"Alright, Ja ne." She hung up the phone. "Kagome-chan," she said, turning off the stove. "I need to talk to you about something."

Oh no. Not liking her mother's tone, Kagome immediately knew what would follow.

Kun-loon sat down next to her daughter. "Kagome-chan, two months you did an entrance exam to attend the local high school. Do you remember that?"

"Hai," she nodded wearily.

"Well, about a week ago, you had gotten a call from the school principal," Kun-loon paused. Kagome gulped, fearful. "The call was to inform us that you've been expelled."

"What!"


	4. Option Two, Option Two!

**Chapter Three: **Option Two, Option Two!

**Author's Note: **Here is another chapter done by ShekiahLover, this is the last chapter that she has done for the story. I changed one minor fact in the chapter; I made Kagome's stay in England way loner than before. She spent about five years before coming back to just start the adventure in the Feudal Era. The next will be one that I have written myself. I also want to say that prior to this chapter, I updated all the previous ones. There was no changes apart from the lines that divide it. I didn't even notice that they didn't transfer so I had remedied that. Anyways, on with the show.

* * *

"What?"

"Yes Kagome-chan, that's right, you were expelled." Kun-loon sighed. "But fear not, for I've already come up with a solution. Well, two to be precise."

"What are they?" Kagome asked, leaning back into her seat, feeling dismayed and dejected.

"Option one is that you head back to England to live with your father and attend school there," Kun-loon stated. Judging by her mother's expression, it was clear that she didn't want Kagome to leave. She barely saw her daughter due to her 'travels' and when she returned home she was either too tired to talk, or too busy trying to study for an upcoming test or exam.

Kagome jumped to her feet. "No! No way will I leave Japan!" She cried. "I don't want to leave." She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back down, pouting. "I detested living in England with Dad because it was so boring!" During her stay in England, Kagome was still learning English. As a result, her classmates found her accent humorous, and spent much time mocking and teasing her until she mastered it a year later. The torment was one of the main reasons she took up martial arts, an English tutor, and various sports after living with her father for a couple of months. She came back to Japan for the last year of junior high school, at the age of 14, after the home-sickness became too much to bear; despite the numerous activities to she was involved in.

"Alright," Kun-loon said, trying to hide her excitement. "Option two is a bit better and doesn't require you to leave the country." She winked.

"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked, leaning forward. "Tell me already."

"Okay," Kun-loon smiled, liking her daughter's eagerness. "Option two is that you move back in with Kumiko and Shimizu and attend the public high school in their region." Originally, Kagome lived with her aunt and uncle after her parents divorced. At age seven, her parents separated, resulting with her mother to move in with her grandfather and her father to move to England, taking a job in one of his companies English law firms. Kun-loon gained custody of the two children, seven-year-old Kagome and one-year-old Souta. Kagome's father was fine with the decision, but demanded that at least once a year both children come to England and stay with him for a minimum of two weeks.

The other factors however, made the divorce difficult—selling the house, packing and splitting the items. Kun-loon, who noticed the stress of the divorce had affected her daughter, thought it would be best to send her to live with her sister and brother-in-law for some time. Kun-loon expected her daughter to stay with her sister for several months, but it turned out to be almost three years that she stayed with them.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "I like option two, Mama."

"I figured that you would want to go with option two," Kun-loon grinned. "It was sort of a no brainer in a way." Kagome shot her mother a coy-look but chose to say nothing. No brainer idea comment was an understatement, at best.

"Well, since I had both your father and Kumiko fax me the registration papers just in case, I better get the Kaibara High School papers finished." She rose from her seat, about to leave the kitchen. "Kagome-chan, you better study hard for the entrance exam. After all, you'll need to pass it to be able to attend the school."

_Entrance exams? I forgot about those! Shit!_

"Y-yes Mama, I'll study hard," she stuttered. When she was sure that her mother was far enough away, she banged her head against the table's hard surface and sighed to herself. "Why can't my life ever be easy?" She questioned, whimpering with displeasure. "Why?"

* * *

Days passed and Kagome spent hours studying for the Kaibara entrance exam. In the midst of studying and packing however, she fretted over the process of her travels through the well. After all, she needed to return in order to find the shards… again. It was because of her that the Shikon no Tama shattered, and she had a responsibility to return the jewel to its former glory. Talking it over with her mother, the two decided that, if necessary, Kagome would return home on the weekends and on holidays to pass through the well. Moreover, if InuYasha suddenly appeared, Kun-loon would call to inform Kagome. Then, Kagome would return to the shrine.

Kagome knew InuYasha wouldn't be happy with the decision, but she had to do this in order to attend high school. High school was a vital part of her education, and she could not afford let her marks and attendance drop like her junior high school marks.

Staying up late to study, Kagome awoke the next morning in a daze, trudging down the stairs in her pajamas and fuzzy slippers.

Souta looked up from his cereal and eyed his sister. "Gee, Sis, you don't look so well."

Yawning, she walked towards the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice and a cup before taking a seat next to Souta. "I was up late studying," she said, pouring herself some juice. "There's still a lot that I don't know yet."

"But you've been studying for days!" Souta rebutted. "Shouldn't you have learned something by now?"

"Not funny," Kagome hissed, sipping at drink.

"No funny business at the table," Kun-loon chastised as she placed a plate of breakfast before Kagome. "Your sister will be stressed for the next few days, and having her younger brother tease her won't be helping."

"Yes Mama."

Smiling, Kun-loon took a seat beside her daughter and reached for the juice carton. "Kagome-chan, are you all packed?"

"Yes Mama," Kagome yawned, "I have everything ready to be loaded into the car."

"Perfect," Kun-loon smiled. "That's wonderful news."

"Now Kagome, when you arrive at your aunt's house, be sure to be polite and considerate." Her grandfather advised as he looked across the table, bending his newspaper in half. "Be sure to treat your relatives with respect, and don't yell at them like you would with InuYasha."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thanks Grandpa, I already knew that though."

"And be sure to get some sleep there while you're at it. You look as though you were woken up by the dead." With that, he turned his attention back towards the newspaper.

Kagome cocked a brow. "I can't help it if I'm tired," she argued. "I've been up late studying."

_And trying to understand the meaning behind my weird dreams, she _added to herself. Even since she returned home, Kagome had still been experiencing the dream-like visions. Still seeing the images of ice cream and that boy, Kagome had no idea what the dreams were about. _Maybe my mind is trying to tell me something._ She thought, biting her lip. _But what could it be?_

"Kagome-chan, is something wrong?" Her mother asked causing her to blink.

"Hmm?" she looked up. "Oh, um, no Mama, nothing's wrong. I'm just worried about the entrance exam, that's all." She then started to stuff her breakfast down her throat.

"Be careful and don't choke," her grandfather warned.

"Don't worry so much about them dear, you'll do fine," Kun-loon said and leaned over to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "We all know you'll pass those exams with flying colors and will be welcomed into Kaibara High with open arms."

"Thanks Mama," Kagome blushed, smiling. "That makes me feel good."

"You're welcome," Kun-loon said, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, don't worry so much. Just finish your breakfast and be sure to double check that you have everything you need. Don't even think about studying today."

"I'll try not to." Kagome said, putting her plate down.

_But I won't be able to stop thinking about my dreams, _she thought, sighing inwardly, _they are much more confusing and stressful than the exams could ever be._

* * *

"Kagome-chan, just look at you!" yelled Kumiko as she rushed forward to hug her niece. "You've grown even more since the last time I saw you."

"Oba-chan, you saw me just a few months ago," Kagome said with a laugh. "I couldn't have changed that much."

Kumiko shook her head. "Kagome-chan, you'd be surprised at just how much a few months can change a person."

"And here we go." Shimizu had finished carrying the last of Kagome's bags from her mother's car. In total there were four, including Kagome's backpack she had strapped on. "Goodness dear, how much did you pack? It feels like there are three kitchen sinks and a refrigerator in there." He complained with a hearty laugh.

"I didn't pack that much." Kagome winked, "Just the basics."

"And what are the basics?" He countered, "Three tons worth of stuff?"

"Okay you two break it up," Kumiko said, coming between them. "You're both old enough to not need to argue over something as silly and childish as this."

"Oji-san started it!" Kagome whined.

He raised his hands in defense. "I did nothing wrong."

Kumiko rolled her eyes. "I have two children in the house now rather than one."

"Hey!" the two "children" in question shouted.

With a laugh, Kumiko turned her attention back to the stew she had begun to prepare for dinner. "Kagome-chan, why don't you start to unpack," she suggested. "And Shimizu, help me chop up these vegetables."

"Of course," Shimizu complied and walked towards his wife. "Kagome-chan, will you be able to carry all those suitcases up to your room?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Oji-chan, I'll be able to handle it," Kagome said, bending over to pick up two of the suitcases. "I'll come back down for the other one in a little while."

"Alright then," he nodded.

"Kagome-chan, you remember where your room was, right?" Kumiko called as Kagome started to walk down the hall.

"On the second floor, past the bathroom, the third door on the right," Kagome said, slowly walking up the steps. Walking up them was somewhat hard with the bags, but she was managing.

"That's my girl," Kumiko yelled. "No, don't cut that Shimizu!" There was then a loud whack heard echoing throughout the entire first floor and up into the stairwell.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"Ah." A look of disbelief crossed Kagome's face.

_Poor Oji-chan, _she thought with a shake of the head. _He did something wrong in the kitchen… again. _Sighing, Kagome shook her head and continued to walk up the stairs.

* * *

After wolfing down a large breakfast while doing some last minute reviewing, Kagome was prepared to do the Kaibara entrance exam. Anxious, she waited outside the testing room, fiddling with her palms. _I can't wait for this to be over, _she thought with a grimace.

"Higurashi, you may now enter," a man voice, allowing her to enter the vacant classroom. Inside laid a single test, waiting to be completed.

She heaved a sigh before taking her seat. The teacher took his own seat and began to mark a series of tests. "Higurashi, you have ninety minutes to complete the test. Good luck."

Kagome quickly scribbled down her name before flipping the book open. She scanned the sheet before smiling to herself victoriously; she knew most of the answers. Answering them quickly and thoroughly, she flipped to the next page and continued to answer all of the questions to the best of her abilities. Time was not a factor in exam as, for once, she could answer almost everything on her own. Even the mathematics component wasn't too difficult, and she had left those questions for last.

When exactly ninety minutes had passed, she turned in her booklet with a smile and exited the classroom, waiting for the teacher to finish marking her exam.

Shimizu looked up from his newspaper when seeing Kagome exit the classroom. Upon seeing her big smile, he knew she had done well. The two conversed quietly until the door slid open and the teacher exited, carrying the test.

"Please follow me." He directed them down a series of hallways until they arrived at the main office. "I'll be back in a moment. I need to speak to the principal." He informed them before entering another room.

Kagome and Shimizu waited patiently, though both were anxious to learn of the test results. Kagome bit her lip and crossed her fingers for good luck, while Shimizu looked around the office in a daze, lost in thought.

"You both may enter now." The teacher poked his head out the door, ushering them inside. Both took a seat and waited for the principal to speak.

The principal appeared to be an elderly gentleman, who had streaks of grey lining his dark brown hair, and glasses that framed his oval-like face. He offered them both a polite greeting before taking the test from the teacher and flipping through it slowly going over the mistakes. He praised Kagome on her perfect scores on the history and linguists components, but suggested she apply herself a bit more when it comes to mathematics. Kagome blushed at his words, but was more than happy to see that she had passed the mathematics part of the test.

After placing the test down, the principal clasped his hands together, and flashed Kagome a kind smile. "Higurashi-san, we are proud to welcome you into Kaibara High School."

* * *

"I made it!" Kagome shouted, jumping up for joy. "I made it!"

"That's wonderful dear," Kun-loon replied through the telephone. "I'm so proud of you." She was more than content for her daughter, but always knew that she would make it. Before her travels down the well, Kagome's grades were always high. Kun-loon knew it only would only take some serious devotion and studying on her daughter's part for her to ace that entrance exam and gain a spot in Kaibara high school.

"So am I." Kagome laughed as she took a seat in the living room. To celebrate the special occasion, Kumiko proposed that she would cook a large dinner, in order to celebrate Kagome's acceptance. However, in order to prepare the meal, Kumiko and Shimizu had to go shopping to the local grocery store. That left Kagome at home alone, who decided to use that time to telephone her mother to inform her of the acceptance.

"See, all of that studying paid off." Kun-loon pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it did." Kagome giggled. "Say Mama, has anything happened while I was gone?" That was lingo for, had InuYasha arrived, pissed off, demanding she return to the Feudal Era.

"No, nothing has happened," Kun-loon assured her. "And if anything does, I'll phone you right away."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome sighed, feeling even happier upon hearing the news.

"Well, I need to get back to preparing dinner," Kun-loon said. "I love you, Kagome-chan, and I'll pass on the news to grandfather and Souta-kun. Good luck on your first day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mama, and I love you too."

* * *

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Kagome stood by the door, waiting for the teacher's approval to enter the classroom. Having arrived moments ago, she politely knocked on the door and informed her homeroom instructor of the year, Hajime-sensei, of her arrival. He looked annoyed, but told her to wait several minutes outside in the hallway before he'd allow her to enter.

Kagome now leaned against the wall and exhaled.

_Here we go…_

"Higurashi-san, we're ready for you now," Hajime-sensei said, opening the door.

"Hai," Kagome whispered, entering the room. She watched him shut the door before following behind him to the front of the class where she felt many gazes surveying her. She gulped, somewhat frightful, as she listened to the words they whispered about her. Truthfully, the petty gossip didn't bother her too much, for she was far too enthralled over her latest dreams.

Around midnight last night, she had woken from her slumber in a cold sweat when seeing flashes of grey colored eyes along with the usual images. Those gray eyes captivated her from the moment she first saw them, and wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried.

"Class, settle down, settle down." Hajime-sensei groaned as he tapped the top of his podium with a pointer. Hajime-sensei appeared to be a strict teacher. He looked to be in his mid-forties and sported a crisp, ironed-shirt and matching tie regally. "We have a lot to cover, so please get out your books." Nearly the entire class groaned. Kagome stomached a giggle.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student. She transferred here from Satoshi High School. Her name is Higurashi Kagome." He turned around to write her name on the blackboard.

"I hope that we can all be friends," Kagome smiled, bowing to the class.

_This isn't so bad, _she realized. _Not nearly as stressful as I thought it would be._

"Higurashi-san, please take a seat next to Sohma-san." Hajime-sensei instructed, pointing towards the only empty seat. "Sohma-san, raise your hand."

A boy with white and black raised his hand lightly, his gaze locked on Kagome. Kagome looked back towards him; her eyes wide with disbelief. Her jaw dropped. _Those eyes… they're the ones from my dream._

* * *

Hatsuharu Sohma sighed as he gazed out the classroom window. It was another Monday, which meant another long week at school, and another boring hour and a half in Hajime-sensei's class. Rolling his eyes, he ignored the looks of lust he felt directed towards him, obviously coming from other girls in the class. Leaning forward, he placed his head onto his shoulders and sighed, shutting his eyes. He was tired and just wanted sleep.

"Class, settle down, settle down." Hajime-sensei's annoying voice droned as he loudly tapped the podium with his pointer. "We have a lot to cover, so please get out your books." Sighing, Haru looked towards his books, having already placed them onto his desk when arriving to class.

"Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student."

A new student? Now this caught his attention. Looking up, he glanced towards the front and noticed a rather nervous looking girl, who kept her gaze to the floor. Haru arched a brow, briefly surveying her. The girl had a nice figure and wore the uniformly correctly—unlike half of the female population. She had mid-waist ebony hair and wore no jewelry.

"She transferred here from Satoshi High School," Hajime-sensei continued, reading off the information from a piece of paper.

_Figures, _Hatsuharu thought, rolling his eyes.

"Her name is Higurashi Kagome."

_What?_

His jaw dropped. Just then, she looked up, smiling to the class. When seeing those blue eyes, he knew there was no denying it that was his Kagome.

"I hope that we can all be friends." She bowed to the class. Haru continued to stare, beyond stunned. Wasn't Kagome supposed to be living in England with her father?

"Higurashi-san, please take a seat next to Sohma-san. Sohma-san, raise your hand." Without looking away, Hatsuharu raised his hand, watching as Kagome looked towards him. The two looked gazes and… a flicker of something passed through her eyes. Recognition? Confusion? Surprise? Whatever it was, Hatsuharu knew it was important, for it may have been a signal that Kagome remembered him too.


	5. Do I Know You?

**Chapter Four:** Do I know you?

**Author's Note:** So this is the first chapter that is written by little ol' me, I seriously hope you like it and that you will continue on to read more. I am open for any suggestions and will take them into consideration as I continue on with the story. So please review and enjoy! I also want to give a thanks and shout out to ShekiahLover, not only did she pass the proverbial baton, she helped me tremendously by giving me feedback and editing this chapter that I am presenting to you now. I can't wait to see how this story progresses and hope that ShekiahLover will be that helping hand along the way, as she has been so far.

* * *

"Now class, turn to page twenty-three. We will be reviewing the Pythagorean Theorem before moving on to its application in problem solving. Now if you look—" the teacher's voice faded out to background noise as Hatsuharu kept his focus on Kagome.

_Please don't let this be a dream, please let this be real right now_, Haru thought as he looked at the girl that he was sure would disappear if he let her out of his sight. He didn't know why she was in Japan and not in England, though he couldn't care less at the moment. Haru felt like he was whole again; the part that shriveled up and died when Kagome had her memories erased came back to life with hope. That hope that engulfed Hatsuharu entirely that surfaced inside his body with the first time she locked eyes with him. Even if she didn't remember him and the look was just a figment of his imagination, which was okay as well. If she didn't remember then they could start over, they were once best friends so it wouldn't be impossible to be the same now, right? He would just have to wait for lunch to approach her… but that felt like an eternity away right now.

* * *

Kagome could feel the Sohma kid's eyes boring into her side, and frankly she felt unnerved by it. For some strange reason she knew that he was the one that had been appearing in her dreams but it made no sense, as far as she knew, this had been the first time she had seen him.

Though Kagome had to admit he was easy on the eyes and she would probably be attracted to him if it weren't for the fact that he was viewing her with narrowed eyes. Frankly his unwavering gaze was creeping her out, but maybe if she talked to him she could figure out what was making him stare at her like that, and why he was constantly appearing in her dreams – but she would be sure to leave out that part. At the moment that sounded a bit too stalker-like. And, judging by the looks of adoration he was acquiring from their female classmates, Kagome could easily guess that someone might have uttered a similar saying to him before. With her mind made up, Kagome swore she would confront him as soon as lunch started.

* * *

"So Kagome, why did you transfer over here?" One of the girls that were surrounding her desk asked.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, "I moved in with my Aunt and Uncle, they are zoned for this school, so I am attending here."

"Why aren't you living with your parents?" A boy on her right asked.

_Doesn't he know anything about subtlety,_ she thought but she just smiled his way and was about to open her mouth to retort when a small blonde came in. Kagome looked at him for a moment but then turned back stunned. Why? Simple: it looked like the young boy was wearing a _girl's _uniform.

"Manato-san, you aren't supposed to say things like that to people," the blonde scolded then turned to face Kagome. "Hello. My name is Sohma Momiji. It is very nice to meet you."

Kagome could hear him talking. She saw his lips moving but that was the last thing that was on her mind. Kagome was just thinking about how cute the little boy was. In some insane way, he reminded her of a little rabbit. And so, like with all things fluffy, she was overcome with the overwhelming desire to hug him. Known for acting on her cuddle impulses, she was over her desk and wrapping the little boy in her embrace before anyone could even blink. She rubbed her cheek against his head as she cooed and squeezed the shocked boy tighter. The rest of the students' just sweat dropped at the transfer student's actions. No one had ever dared to touch anyone that had the last name Sohma, unless they incited the contact—which never happened—due to previous events, so this was a first for everyone.

* * *

Momiji's thoughts were swirling in his head; one minute he was greeting the new student and the next he was being squished into her bosom while she coos over him like an over doting mother would her child or an owner with their pet. He was pretty sure she was female, seeing as how he was being squished by her breasts; so why wasn't he transforming?

There was supposed to be a loud poof and a rabbit in the place of the young boy; yet there was no poof. As the seconds ticked by, nothing happened except a feeling of warmth overflowing him. Never before in his life had someone just hugged him and showered him with unconditional love for just merely existing. The Sohma family was not one filled with love at all, so the ones that could actually touch him without repercussions rarely ever did. His own mother had treated him like a monster and his family treated him with a cool disregard for the most part. The only one to treat him like this was Tohru. Of course Haru cared for him as well, but Haru wasn't really one for public affection. Even Tohru didn't have much physical contact with him due to his "condition".

Despite the fact that he barely even knew the girl, she now held a special place in his heart. Without even knowing, she gave him exactly what he longed for, someone to shower him with love without fear of him transforming. Suddenly tears started to stream down his face. His tears served as a wakeup call for the girl. She withdrew from him slightly but still kept him in her arms; something he was really grateful for.

She tilted her head to the side and blinked a couple of times before she started to become flustered. She then started to pat him down and look for [any possible] injuries. "Where are you hurt? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" She asked after she found nothing. She placed her hands on his shoulders and peered into his eyes.

Momiji decided to accept this blessing in disguise and smiled brightly at her, "I'm fine, just overwhelmed that's all." As soon as the words left his mouth, he was crushed once more to her chest and being cooed at with praises of his cuteness.

It was in that exact position that Tohru, Yuki and Kyo found Momiji Sohma when they came to pick Haru and him up for lunch.

* * *

Frankly, Haru was burning with jealousy, though one would never be able to tell if they looked at his face. He had been about to approach Kagome with hopes of finding out what she knew when she was suddenly surrounded by their classmates. Just before he could break through the crowd, Momiji had made his way and introduced himself. It was no secret that Momiji was cute, it was a sure fact like how the sky is blue; that being said Haru wasn't really surprised when Kagome reacted the way she did. For as long as he had known her, he had been aware of her fawning of anything that she considered cute. If it was fluffy, she would pet it. If it had ears, she scratched them. If it was small, she cooed. If it was a combination of those things, she attacked it with a frenzy hugs, coos, rubs and kisses. Which was exactly the fate that Momiji had befallen to; what really surprised him though was the speed in which she did it. He had never seen anyone move so fast. Not even the speed in which Kagura chased Kyo could compare to the speed in which Kagome engulfed Momiji into her arms.

He was itching to separate the two; despite the fact that he knew that Momiji wouldn't transform that didn't change a thing - no he wanted them separated for an entirely different reason. The only thing that stopped him from doing that was the expression on Momiji's face, he just looked so damn happy that he was getting some form of affection. Momiji was special, like Kisa, they were both attention-craving. They lived off of affection just one was more upfront about it. That characteristic wasn't ideal for anyone that was unfortunate enough to be a Sohma; sure they all wanted intimate contact, they were only human after all, but Momiji and Kisa had yet to bottle up those urges from the eyes of the general public and their family. So Haru just watched, but the minute that she started kissing, they were getting separated; he didn't care how Momiji or Kagome would react.

Haru was so caught up in his musings that he didn't even notice Yuki's arrival, which was saying something. However he was broken from his musings when the annoying voice of Kyo reached his ears, "What the hell do you think you're doing woman!"

* * *

To say that the two older Sohmas and Tohru were shocked would be an understatement. The two Sohmas had been expecting to save their fellow cousins from a swarm of doting fans of the female persuasion or something along those lines, not the scene they were seeing before their very eyes. Cute little Momiji was being smashed between a pair of breasts while the owner of said appendages was cooing at their cousin like he was some damn bunny or something—which wasn't that far from the truth—but a very _human_ Momiji was soaking it up with his arms around her waist. That part of the equation was highly unexpected.

The first one to snap out of the stupor was Kyo, who wasn't the wisest with his words, "What the hell do you think you're doing woman!"

Yuki scoffed at the crass boy's behavior while Tohru started to chastise Kyo, words that fell on deaf ears. Said "woman" paused in her cooing and glared at the stupid cat. "And, who the hell do you think you are talking to you slanty eyed creep."

Kyo started gaping like a fish out of water while Momiji tried to stifle a laugh. Yuki just coughed to the side, hiding his smirk with his fist. However, Kyo's state of shock wore off quickly once again and anger took its place. "I think I am talking to a big chested freak that is _suffocating_ my cousin."

In a second she was in his face with narrowed her eyes. "I would think nice and slow before I proceed _baka neko_, or you won't like the end results." She hissed.

He leaned back and scoffed, "Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it? I'll tell ya, not a damn thing."

Before Kyo could even process what just happened, or anyone for that matter, Kyo was on the floor with a fuming Kagome on his back, holding his head in a choke hold. "Say uncle." She whispered in his ear as Kyo struggled to get her off.

Kyo tapped the floor repeatedly and hissed, "Get off me you crazy ass woman." When she only tightened her hold, he cried, "Uncle! Uncle! Damn it, uncle!"

Kagome smashed his head into the floor, knocking him out and patted his head, "Good boy." She smiled as she got up.

In short, that is how Kagome first met Momiji, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru; needless to say, their perceptions of her varied drastically.


	6. Damn Cat

**Chapter Five**: Damn Cat

**Author's Note**: Sorry guys for the latish update, I have just been swamped with school work but here is the chapter and I would like to thank SheikahLover for beta reading the chapter, it was a major help. So please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The sky was bright and blue without any rain clouds in sight. The sun was bright and cheerful, and seemed to be smiling down at the group of students on the roof eating lunch. The breeze carried the scent of nature as it lightly caressed all that were basking in the outdoors today. The branches and the blades of grass swayed in the wind, dancing to Mother Nature's tune. The birds chirped, adding their own voices to the harmonious music that surrounded the air. It was truly a beautiful day, one that was perfect for spending time with loved ones and friends. Not a single thing could possibly go wrong with all the contentment and harmony that nature provided. Except for the two beings that glared daggers at each other, their meals untouched.

Kagome sighed internally and tightened her grip on the cute bunny that was sitting in her lap at the moment, but her eyes never lost their glare intensity.

"The waves that they are producing are quite beautiful," stated a monotone voice that snapped Kagome out of it. She hadn't even noticed that they had acquired an audience.

"What are you talking about Hana?" Inquired a blonde that looked a lot like a Yankee.

"Though the Sohmas emit unique vibes, hers is absolutely breathtaking. They are such a strong shade of blue with an undertone of pink."

"Wow; that is the first time you brought up colors."

"That would be because I have never seen vibes emit colors like this before Uo."

Kagome just sighed under her breath and looked down at the boy in her lap; she could tell something was different about him and the rest of these Sohmas. She could sense that there was something strange about their auras; they seemed normal at first glance but had an animalistic undertone. What animals they were and why they were intertwined so tightly, Kagome didn't know and frankly she didn't care. She figured that if they knew about it then they would let others that they trusted to know, and if they weren't aware then she wouldn't bring it up. She didn't know them intimately and she respected everyone's right to secrecy, despite her deep urge to find out anyways.

As she started to lift her food-filled chopsticks to her mouth, a hand was thrust her way; she followed up the appendage to see a smiling brunette. "Hi, my name is Honda Tohru."

Kagome smiled back and replied, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, Honda-sempai."

The brunette started to blush and wave her hands back and forth. "You don't have to call me sempai. That is if you don't want to, not that it's not alright to call me sempai."

Kagome's smile just grew and Honda continued to speak, cute was the only thing that came to mind at that point. She was yanked from her musings by a grating voice that instantly soured her mood. "Will you let go of him already? He doesn't need you babying him."

She glared at him once more while tightening her grip on the happy Sohma that was soaking up the attention. "Why don't you shut up, you stupid tabby!"

"I ain't a damn tabby." Kyo yelled as he stood up.

Honestly Kagome didn't know why she was calling him a cat, but his orange hair reminded her of an orange tabby that she once saw on the street. She had instantly gone to cuddle it, but the cat was having nothing of it. The tabby hissed at her and tried to swipe her with his claws. It wasn't until she fed him that the cat warmed up to her and followed her home. She ended up naming him Daidaiiro, but called him Dai. And this orange top acted exactly as Dai had, hissing and trying to attack her at first glance, she wondered if he would warm up to her as well if she feed him.

"You're right, that would be an insult to tabbies everywhere." Kagome retorted with an unladylike snort while gently placing Momiji to sit beside her.

"You wanna say that to my face?!" Kyo screamed.

Kagome shot up and butted heads with him; she stared him right in the eyes and said, "I said, 'calling you a tabby would be an insult to cat-kind.'"

Before anyone could move, Kyo aimed a punch at Kagome which she caught then used the momentum to flip him and on his way down punched him in the face. This left an unconscious Kyo with Kagome just sitting back down and resumed eating, as if she didn't just knock someone out in less than 15 seconds.

"Um, Kagome?" asked Tohru gently.

Kagome looked her way and smiled while replying sweetly, "Yes Tohru-sempai."

"Is Kyo going to be alright?" she inquired softly.

"Oh yes, nothing to worry about. He should wake up soon." She then looked over to Kyo and then looked back at Tohru, "I think."

Suddenly the bell rung alerting them that lunch was over and that they needed to start heading to class. Everyone got up and Hatsuharu just grabbed Kyo's collar and proceeded to drag him along. Hatsuharu promised himself that Kagome would not be leaving the school until he could actually talk to her.


	7. Plight of the Cat

**Chapter Six**: Plight of the Cat

Author's Note: Here is the first shot at drabbles. And if you have any suggestions, prompt, or things of that nature it is welcome. At this point I am open to anything that will help further this story until it comes to a close. Look forward to the feedback, hope you guys like it

* * *

The bell rung signaling the end of the school day; streams of students rushed to get to their lockers so they could escape their teachers and go to whatever it is they did in their downtime. However, a group of students put their things away to proceed to the next item on their itinerary at a more sedate pace. They calmly packed their belongings in their bags and actually took the time to bid their teacher a farewell on their way out the door, causing the teacher to have tears of joy stream down their face. _Maybe it isn't in vain after all_, the teacher thought. Just maybe.

No one noticed the teacher in his mini-drama except the new student Kagome. She just shook her head at the sight and continued on her way. She was a little miffed though, she had been right next to Hatsuharu and still she was not able to pull him in private and talk. _Damn cat_, Kagome thought, _next time I see him I'm going to punch him in his smug face and see how he likes that_. An evil chuckle escaped her lips as she started to formulate different ways to hurt the orange-top when she saw him next.

* * *

Kyo was walking back home when he suddenly felt an ominous chill run across his spine, he stopped dead in his tracks and looked side to side in fear to find the threat but came up empty. This was not good, not good at all. He just hoped to Kami that Kagura would not be coming, he did not know how much he could take with both her and the new girl (a.k.a Thorn in his side).


	8. Fate

**Chapter Seven**: Fate

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy the new chapter though.

* * *

_It seemed like the fates are on my side_,Kagome thought and then bitterly added, _for once_. There was Haru walking in front of her, but further down the hallway, with his cousin by his side. Steeling her nerves and determined to take advantage of the opportunity presented to her she called out his name. Upon hearing someone calling him, Haru turned around and was greeted with the sight of Kagome enthusiastically waving at him with a smile. Haru couldn't stop, not that he would try to, the smile that came upon his face and paused in the hallway to wait for Kagome to run up to him. Haru gestured for Momiji to go on ahead, though Momiji left with reluctance; he wanted to spend time with Kagome too.

Once Kagome made her way up to Haru she bent at the knees, to feign catching her breath, it wouldn't do if she seemed too energetic due to the long list of fake illnesses her grandfather had come up with it. However Haru didn't really notice, he was too busy trying to not outwardly show his excitement; she had approached him like he hoped. The truth was that Haru was a bit disappointed that he was not able to get to talk to her, but here she was and there was currently no distractions that could interrupt him. _The fates are on my side_, Haru thought fondly and was grateful to be given this opportunity and added happily, _for once_.


	9. Stunning Linguist

**Chapter Eight**: Stunning Linguist

Author's Note: Hey guys, I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and hope all went well. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it will leave you well.

* * *

Haru and Kagome walked on in silence as they continued down a street that was starting to look very familiar, Haru looked at Kagome at the corner of his eye, since she was the one leading them to their destination. Seeing how Kagome seemed to be lost in thought, Haru got lost in his, the conversation that led to this moment flashing through his head.

_Kagome stood back to full height and cast another smile in Haru's direction, that Haru unconsciously smiled back in response. "I was wondering if it were possible to talk with you?" Kagome asked, looking into Haru's eyes as if looking for an answer._

_Haru kept a calm face despite his heart beating wildly in his chest, keeping an even tone concealing his excitement Haru replied, "That should be fine, and can I ask what you want to talk about and where you wish to have this discussion."_

_The blush that emerged on Kagome's face due to the inquiry made Haru raise his eyebrow and the stuttered answer had him giddy inside, "Um, I was wondering if we could go somewhere else to talk, and as to what we will be talking about, well um that will be known once we are at a different location," noticing Haru's blank face Kagome realized how her words could possibly be taken and hurriedly continued, "But don't worry, I'm not going to jump you or anything."_

_Haru had to stifle a laugh when Kagome realized that she had just dug a deep hole for herself and then continued to dig it dipper by continuing to ramble, "Not that I would jump anyone. I really couldn't see anyone wanting to jump you, except to pounce on you to ravish you. Oh my kami, I didn't mean to say that out loud, and now you know that I would think that. Damnit, I am going to stop talking now." Kagome went from waving her hands to blushing and then to looking down at embarrassment. Now Haru really couldn't keep in his laughter or the warming feeling that rushed through him, Kagome was still the same girl to stick her foot in her mouth and then while trying to get it out lodged it ten feet deeper. _

_Kagome became flushed with anger and embarrassment and Haru quickly cut off his laugh with a cough. "Where do you want to talk?" Haru stated, trying to get the conversation back on track. As amusing it was to watch Kagome, he really wanted to know where he stood in regards to their relationship and how much he needed to do to help her regain her memories and make her his. _

_"Just follow me," Kagome exclaimed while grabbing his hand to lead him past the school gates, she had a mission and she was determined to complete it. _


	10. Certainty and Determination

**Chapter Nine: Certainty and Determination**

Author's Note: I decided to delete the Author's Note now formerly known as "chapter seven" but will post it at the bottom of this chapter just in case any newcomers want to read it. The note explains why I transitioned from longish chapter to drabble-like chapters, so if you want to read it (for whatever reason), it is there. Now the part that you really care about; here is a new chapter that I hope you enjoy. Please leave comments to share your thoughts/feelings, I love to hear from my readers.

* * *

The more that they walked the more the surroundings seemed familiar to the pair, while one had no idea really as to why the other was achingly aware. Kagome's feet had unconsciously led her to the spot that Haru and her frequented in their youth, the ice cream parlor.

Though that wasn't the only thing her feet seemed to be doing. Despite being the one to invite Hatsuharu out, Kagome was a good distance away (not quite arm reach area but close enough to be seen and not lost in a crowd). Having been raised right by her mom, Kagome knew it was rude to walk separately from a person when on an outing with them, but her mind was too occupied with her thoughts to notice. No, Kagome's mind was running crazy with some many questions and concerns that she couldn't shift through them all, but two things were loud and clear.

First, Haru brought about a sense of familiarity that was comforting yet caused a slight tingle to happen in the back of her mind.

Second, Haru was definitely a looker, and Kagome hoped she did not have to add insertion-of-foot-in-throatitus to the long list of illnesses that she seemed to be accumulating.

* * *

While Kagome was having a mini-mental breakdown, Haru's stance on the outing was completely different. There was no if and buts about it. Haru was feeling nothing but determination, and longing (but that was something he was used to). His face was blank and not much could be gathered from it, but inside his emotions were running wilder than they had in years, without him being Black Haru that is. Though this was not that shocking, Kagome always managed to make him behave differently than he normally would. In his childhood, it was the relation of a close friendship that elicited that reaction, but Haru had grown and so had his awareness of his feelings. Their time apart, though painful, was enlightening. Haru was not just upset at losing his friend, he was upset about losing someone that he loved. Yes, he could now say with certainty that he loved Kagome, it was very hard for someone to not spend a lot of time with her without falling for the girl.

Kagome had been the first person outside of the Sohma family to know about his curse and not treat him differently about it. She was also the first to completely accept him for who he was and unconditionally cared for him. Kagome never approached him with any false intentions but wore her heart on her sleeve. Coming from the home environment that was the Sohma house, her attitude was like a fresh spring breeze, breathing a calming balm on his soul. Little Haru had treasured that and now Haru wanted to possess it as his own. Haru knew the path would not be a smooth one, even without factoring Akito, Kagome was so sensitive to other's feelings but was completely oblivious to any directed towards her. However, now that Haru was older, he would do everything in his power to make her his, but first, he needed to establish where they stood, and he would do just that on this little outing.

* * *

Ending Note - Here is the deleted note: Hi, sorry but this is not an update. I know it has been awhile since I have last updated and I humbly apologize for that. It is just that I lost and can't, for the life of me, find the notebook in which I write all my chapters for my stories before I type them. Then it would be just my luck that I forgot what I was doing for the story, so I was stuck for awhile in a rut, trying to get some inspiration for this story but have come up short. So I decided that I will start writing drabbles to get the ball rolling again and then transcend back to longer chapters when the muses decided to give me a download. Until then, you can look forward to a more weekly update for this story. I will be posting a chapter later on this week and I hope you all enjoy it! Until then.


	11. You Go First (I Insist) … Fine

**Chapter Ten: You Go First (I Insist) … Fine**

Author's Note: I am writing this when I should be studying for my finals, or writing a paper that I need to for class, but I don't want to at the moment. So my procrastination has brought you this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kagome was a nervous eater, well at least now she was. Having had no concrete plan to this outing, and desperately trying to find a way to not look stupid, Kagome saw an ice cream parlor. So, having the sweet tooth that she did, Kagome took this out happily. But now she found herself with a different problem, what to talk about? In all her brilliance, Kagome forgot the most important thing, conversation. She knew she wanted to talk, but didn't know how. Even if she felt like she knew Hatsuharu, she had no memory of it. So she had no idea how to bring about a sensitive subject, not to mention odd, without coming across as crazy, hence why she was currently stuffing her face with ice cream. If her mouth was filled with food, then she would not have to talk, and hopefully, before she finished her ice cream (which was fast approaching) Haru would start talking first.

What Kagome wanted to learn was whether or not the dreams she had been having were real or just her overactive imagination. The fact that Hatsuharu had the same eyes as the boy in her dream could mean so much yet so little. What it did cement though was that at least some of her dream was rooted in fact, the fact is that the boy in her dreams was real and she had at some point in her life encountered the boy sitting right in front of her. Now what needed to be determined was their relationship and how deep their interactions went, the only one able to answer those questions would be Hatsuharu.

Kagome went to scoop more ice cream from the plastic cup in front of her and felt the spoon touch the bottom of the cup. It seemed that her means to avoid breaking the ice was slowly coming to an end and Hatsuharu did not seem like he would be doing that for her anytime soon. So two options remained, she could go and get another helping of ice cream (which she should avoid to not spoil dinner) or she could take a page from Inuyasha's book and just bluntly demand the answers that she wanted. Now which one to choose, both options had downsides to them but only one assured that she would get what she was aiming for. The Inuyasha approach it was then. But before she could open her mouth to ask, Hatsuharu opened his.

* * *

Haru wasn't an idiot and Kagome was still so easy to read. It was obvious she was nervous, the way she was shoveling ice cream into her mouth without caring about a brain freeze said as much. Haru knew she was probably waiting for him to start the conversation but call it the black Haru in him, he kinda enjoyed watching her squirm. It was too adorable the way she would glance in his direction and when meeting his eyes, start to more adamantly eat her ice cream. If she was not so nervous, she probably would have been angry that he was leisurely eating his ice cream with a blank face. The part that would really get his little spitfire of a childhood friend going would be the mischievous glint he just knew was present in his eyes. Much like Haru was good at reading Kagome, she was able to pick up on his little nuances even before they became really close friends. This fact only drove the point that Kagome was meant for him home if there were not enough reasons to want the girl for his own.

Judging by the rate in which she was eating her ice cream, Haru figured that she was getting close to finishing, if she was not there already. To put her out of her misery, Haru decided he would do what she wanted and start the conversation first; after all, Haru could never really deny her anything, and he was sure it would only get worse when they became official. He could already tell she would have him wrapped around her finger and not even know it, which would make him fall for her all over again.

"You said once we reached our destination we would talk, so what is it that you wish to discuss?" he had, "said" he would give her what she wanted, but he couldn't give in too easily. Giving her exactly what she wanted, yet not at the same time seemed like the perfect option to him. The pout on her face just made it all the more the right choice in Haru's eyes. Her pout was just too cute to not want to see it when he could. Not to mention, he hoped that it would create an amiable atmosphere for the two. The silence was killing him just as much as it was probably killing her. He wanted so bad to just hold her close and never let go, but it was not the time for that. Not yet.


End file.
